Category B - Existing States New York State PRAMS Project Abstract The primary goal of the New York State Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is to collect high quality population based data on maternal and infant health that are not available from other sources. Data collected through the PRAMS program will help New York State address several maternal and child health services priorities identified in the state's Prevention Agenda and in the Maternal and Child Health Services Block Grant for FFY 2011- 2016, PRAMS data provides important baseline information and ongoing measures of New York's progress in addressing priorities including access and barriers to prenatal care, oral health during pregnancy, low birth weight and infant mortality, substance abuse (alcohol/tobacco) during pregnancy, unintended pregnancy and breastfeeding. A stratified random sample of women who have recently given birth to a live born infant in New York State (excluding New York City) will be sampled from birth certificate records between 2-4 months after delivery. Approximately 140 women will be sampled on a monthly basis for a yearly sample size of 1,600 for the next five years. The sample will be stratified by birth weight (<2500g/ 2500g) with oversampling of low birth weight births to ensure an adequate representation of this high risk population. PRAMS staff will work in conjunction with the New York State Department of Health's Bureau of Production Systems Management and the Bureau of Biometrics and Health Statistics to ensure access to birth files for PRAMS sampling. Mothers will be sent up to three questionnaire mailings with telephone follow-up for non-responders. Our goal is to obtain a minimum response rate of 65%. Findings from the PRAMS analysis will be utilized and disseminated by the state's internal and external partners to monitor Prevention Agenda and Maternal and Child Health priorities. In addition, PRAMS data will be disseminated via dedicated PRAMS surveillance reports on the New York State Department of Health public web site to support public health policy and program improvement. The reports include selected indicators such as pregnancy intention, tobacco use, breastfeeding, and folic acid, presented by maternal demographics.